NOTHING LASTS FOREVER
by Rimy
Summary: Cagalli stared at his hands then soon back at him, whimpering out the words: "you said you would wait."   She repeated it again as her tears ran out rapidly, "you said you would wait."  yes, a one shot. Cause rimy can't do anything more than that.


WELL, OKAY - HERE I GO.

I, first of all, haven't written fanfics for years D8! I just had sad feelings inside of me that I needed to let out.  
I love the pairing of AthrunxCagalli, in truth - they are the only ones that can truly make me cry on the inside. D': /crycry. YEA, THEY'RE MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS. 8|

So yea, I don't own anything from gundam seed/destiny. :U IT'S ALL THEIRS.  
BUT THE STORY IS MINE. :'D

I have no idea where it takes place. Their ages are around destiny, the rest is up to your beautiful imagination. I might have a lot of errors in here that I do recommend people ignoring. I wrote it at like 4 in the morning ~~!

**I WOULD LOVE IT IF PEOPLE REVIEW THE STORY. **

And why yes, I do love drama. :'D it's not like I enjoy crying over these things cause I am just that sadistically insane~

Nothing lasts forever, not even if you promised for it. Nothing lasts forever.

The thoughts kept disturbing her as she tossed and turned over and around the now lonely bed. She groaned as she picked up a pillow beside her and hugged it tight to her chest, shoving her face into it. The disgusting piece of crap had his scent on it. She could smell the shampoo of his hair, his body odor, everything to just keep remembering him. Why? Why couldn't she let it go then? If she had hated everything about him so much, why couldn't she let go of the pillow yet just lay there, holding it, embracing it in her arms as tight as she could. "I am not going to cry" she told herself, whispering it into her mind, "I am not going to cry..." she repeated it a couple of times but, it was no use. No matter how many times she repeated it, her eyes began to tear up as she tightens her embracement. Why? Why her out of everyone?

Cagalli was a busy woman, well – how could she not be? She was running a country, the lives of many people whom she cared about. She meant a lot to the people of her country and she had to give back everything they gave to her. All the love she received and also all the misunderstanding. Even though it was tiring, it was just right for her. She had everything she had ever wanted in life, to follow her father's steps and to be with the man she loved.

Yes, Cagalli would remember the times where he would always wait for her to finish with work and then comfort her at times when she was miserable and pleased at times when she was not. He was always there for her, even if she couldn't be. She knew that she should have paid more attention to him however; she couldn't just leave her work undone.

Cagalli bite her lips hard as she remembered when they were alone one night. She would remember him carelessly brushing her hair and holding her. It was when she was assigned officially as the president of Orb, not just a princess. She had remembered him congratulating her however, because of that their wedding was delayed. Cagalli pouted a bit as he brushed her hair slowly, "I am sorry." She apologized, still pouting. He heard him chuckle a bit.  
"It's fine Cagalli. You are supposed to be happy, not apologizing to me."  
"N-no, we had everything planned out. And I don't know how long the delay will be once I have my work given to me..."  
"I said don't worry Cagalli. I'll wait. Haven't I told you this? We've been through so much together. I'll wait for you...no matter how long it takes." With that he had given a peck on her lips.

Yes, those lips, those lips which she wishes, no, crave to touch once again. Her fingers carelessly rested on her lips, feeling them as she begin to tear up once again. Her face felt hot, her eyes were burning and her whole body was just shaking. "You said you wait...you said you would wait, you bastard." She swore at him but, she didn't mean it, she could never mean it. If he had loved as much as she had loved him then why would he have left her?

"What?" Cagalli shook her head, it was not true, it wasn't true – that was what she had repeated in her head that day for a couple of times. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it not even, not even from the mouth of her own beloved brother. "what?" her voice soon began to break, "If this...if this is some kind of prank you're pulling – it's not funny!" she shouted.  
"Cagalli..." her brother came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's true. I thought you would have known already. I thought he would have told you."  
Told her? Told her that he was cheating on her with another woman? "I haven't seen him for a while...I've been a bit busy with work."  
Kira sighed at the state of her sister with such few words. "I am sorry Cagalli." He said all he could, it was the end, and she had to move on – get over it.

The same day, Cagalli didn't go to work – she couldn't go to work, instead she stayed at home, sloughing on the couch, just staring into space. "It's not true" she repeated to herself, "It's not true."

He had came back rather late that night but, he had always thought that she wouldn't have been there – even if it was this late. Athrun had walked up to her, rather surprised that she was home just lying on the couch without any work in her hands. He hadn't seen her that relax in ages. "Well, well, look who's home" he teased as the blond turned towards him.

How was it that he could act so normal around her? "Athrun..." she called out for him, her tears being a bit teary as if she had been holding them back for quite a while.

There he had become a bit worried. With that worried thought, he walked towards her and kneeled down before her, looking up at her. "What's wrong Cagalli?" He had asked in his nice, gentle voice which could have just broken Cagalli.

Why was he so gentle? Why was he so happy? Why was he comforting her when he was the one causing her this pain? No, wait. There was some change that Kira could have been wrong, there was still some change that Athrun still loved her. "Athrun..." She called out to him again, her hands slowly touching his face. "tell me something?" she asked him, as blunt as she could be. That was always how she acted; there was no way she could get into a loop at a time such as this.  
"Anything." He told her with a charming smile that he always had on.  
"Do you love me?"

There was a silence; it took him a while to answer. It took him too long to answer as she thought of it; it shouldn't have taken him that long to answer. He had said he does, of course he does, why wouldn't he? She had already gotten the answer she needed. "Then why, why were you with another?" she asked him, once again bluntly.

He knew that she knew. "It's complicated Cagalli."  
"tell me, I have all night."  
"for the first time in months..." he had blunt out, which was unlike himself.  
Cagalli looked at him with a confused face, a confused look. "What are you talking about?" her voice got louder by the minute. Her sadness and horror was turning into rage and anger.  
"You know what I am talking about," Athrun replied, not as happy as he was before. "It's just; it's not working out alright? I was going to break it to you before anyone else but, I guess they got ahead of me." He wasn't sure why he was making things so brief, not trying to make her feel better in anyway.  
"It's not working out?" She stared into his eyes for a while before, tears started surrounding her eyes. "I bet..."  
"You understand then?"  
"Of course I do." As she told him, her voice broke; tears slowly fell down her eyes. Cagalli, of course, tried her best to bite her lips and keep it in but, it just kept going. It just kept falling.  
Athrun stared at her, once in a life time; he was not sure what to do. Without a thought, his hands reached up to her and whipped her tears off.  
Cagalli stared at his hands then soon back at him, whimpering out the words: "you said you would wait."  
She repeated it again as her tears ran out rapidly, "you said you would wait."

Cagalli feared that her tears couldn't be stopped anymore. It's been days, weeks that he had left her. "Liar." She thought, "You said you would wait. You promised me that you would wait for me..." Cagalli stared at her hands where the precious ring he had given her still laid. "...I can't blame you." She told herself, "I hate myself for not being able to blame you. If I could, would it hurt less? Would it hurt less if I just hated you?"

As another tear drop fell down from her face, she embraced he pillow tight, wishing that his scent would never leave. "Who am I kidding? I can never hate you Athrun Zala," she whispered, "I could never hate you..."


End file.
